The objective of this IAA between NIAID and the U.S. Army Medical Research and Materiel Command is to foster collaboration on: -- The development of preventive and therapeutic strategies, assays and products including vaccines, drugs, alternative therapeutics and diagnostics for emerging infectious diseases or for organisms that have been used, or have the potential to be used, as agents of bioterrorism. -- The development of epidemiological information about endemic infections related to biodefense organisms and infections.